This Can't Be Happening
by captainme
Summary: When Jack takes Ana back to the island where she had Milly, he couldn’t of foreseen what would happen... full summery inside becuase it was too long to fit. JackAna. R&R. sequel to 'coming home'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

Summery: When Jack takes Ana back to the island where she had Milly, he couldn't of foreseen what would happen, then when someone he never knew about turns up on the deck of the pearl declaring who he is, can Jack take it? Then after all that, when disaster strikes down on the small family once again will they be able to go on... or will this be the beginning of the end for Jack and Ana-Maria? JackAna.

A/N hiya! Sorry for the little wait, been busy. Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Coming home' and 'the man I am today' so if you haven't read them, then you might need to, to understand some things that are happening, cuz this time a lots going to be linked up. Well some... yeah. Anyway read it if you want to you don't have to but drop us a review! :-) Suzy x

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said I could!" Jack sighed as he looked at Ana who was currently hissing at him, so she wouldn't wake the little girl currently curled up on her lap, asleep.

"That was 2 years ago. I thought you'd forgotten. Anyway why do you want to go back now? Half of them wont still be there." Jack hissed back, receiving a glare for what he had just said.

"No but my two friends will. You know Heather and Ester. Remember them." This time instead of whispering Ana had momentarily forgotten about her daughter asleep and shouted at the man.

"Mummy..." Ana closed her eyes as she sighed and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Go get into your bed Milly." Amelia's big brown eyes gazed up at her in protest.

"But I'm not tired." Ana laughed.

"Says the little girl who's just fallen asleep from exhaustion on her mothers lap. Go now." Ana pointed towards the door at the back of the cabin she shared with Jack.

"Will you come tell me a story?" this time the little girls eyes were on her father not her mother.

"Aye in minuet. Go get in, I'll come when I've finished what I was doing with yer mum." Amelia nodded as she wearily walked towards her room only to stop when she reached the closed door.

"Can't reach." Ana smiled as she got up and opened the door for the small girl, as soon as the door was closed again though she changed from motherly-Ana, to angry-Ana. It still amazed Jack at how fast her moods were still changing. So much for going back too normal!

"Before you start we can set off tomorrow ok?" Ana's face drained from the anger as she smiled tririumphantly. "But you still didn't answer my question. Why ask after 2 years? I was waiting for it in the first couple of months." Ana shrugged.

"Time wasn't right. Busy. Now timing good." Jack stood up and walked over to Ana grinning.

"You sound like Amy." Jack bent down to kiss Ana, but just as he did so a tiny cry came from the cabin next to theirs.

"Daddy, me want story!" Jack sighed.

"Isn't she asleep yet?" Ana tried to hide the grin forming on her face. Another scream for daddy was heard after Amelia got no reply the first time. "Amy I'll be there in a second. 'Shut up'" jack added the second bit under his breath. He continued to try and kiss Ana but she moved her head out of the way and pointed towards the door. "I'll be back to finish this later." Ana shook her head as she watched him disappear through to their daughter's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as the Ana Maria's face lit up, at the sight of the town she hadn't seen for over 2 years. For 3 months she hadn't mentioned the place, except for telling, Amelia countless time's, where they were heading to. His gave diverted to the giggles coming from the other side of him. He shook his head. He still couldn't quite come to terms, with how one little girl had, and had made such a change within his crew. Whenever they were near her, and she had their attention, they weren't so many pirates as uncles, big brother and genuinely idiots! The way they acted one minuet with her, to being in battle the next amazed him just as much as Ana's mood swings still did!

As soon as Ana had set foot off the Black Pearl. Heather who had been at the docks for one reason or another greeted her. In her hand she held that of a little boy, not much older then Milly.

As they walked through the town (Jack and Amelia with them.) they heard gunfire coming from the direction they were walking in. Frowning Heather turned to Ana.

"Do you think we should turn back, I don't want to get caught up in it." Ana shrugged and looked down the street to see a man running down it, his gun still smoking.

"Too late..." Amelia had tripped over and cried out, so when Ana turned round to make sure she was all right she didn't have enough time to move.

"Ana move!" frowning she looked back up to Heather and was greeted by several bullets from the man shooting everyone.

As she gasped in surprise, everything went blurry, then black for her as she hit the ground.

Everyone stood in stunned silence then jack bent down, and put his hand in front of her mouth, what he feared was coming true. She wasn't breathing. He place her hand over her heart only too find it not beating...

"No..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!! I'm sorry! Please don't flame me or kill me or whatever. I didn't mean to! Well I did but that's not the point! It will all become clear as I go along, I swear! Anyway please review! Not too many hate mails because I do have a way out... hopefully... kind of... well you'll just have to wait and see. Please review, if I don't get many reviews I wont continue, and I'll just leave you hanging and not knowing what's going to happen next. Will I really make her dead or not?!?!?! Review and I'll give you cookies... and ice cream! Suzy x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N thanks for the reviews.... Ok the next few chapters might be a little confusing, because its 2 places in the same chapter. Well you'll see what I mean later but... Enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 4 of them stood in shocked silence, Jack was still bent over Ana, not believe what he had found out, Milly was looking around not understanding what was going on, and Heather was grasping onto her son's hand for dear life, not taking in that she had just seen her best friend being killed.

As she looked up, she jolted back into reality. Watching the man bring his gun up again, pointing it towards Jack, it clicked in her mind that those shots hadn't been meant for Ana Maria, but for Jack, she had just gotten in the way. Looking down at Milly who was wandering in a circle, not knowing what was going on, her next actions surprised herself.

"Go now." Jack looked back up at her in surprise, wondering why she could even say something like that, when his lover was lying dead at his feet. In desperation Heather explained. "They weren't meant for her, they were for you! Jack don't let Amelia lose both her parents. Go now, I'll do whatever needs doing for Ana, and come back when it's safe to say a real good bye." Heather now had tears in her eyes, at the thought of having to bury her friend without even having her husband and daughter there. (They still thought Jack and Ana are married!) At first she didn't think Jack had understood her, but as he bent down and planted a kiss on Ana's forehead, and made to get up he move, the man that had been shooting suddenly jumped back into action. Jack grabbed Amelia up as the shot were fired, and even though a bullet went through his arm he didn't stop running until he was back on his ship. As Jack shouted for the anchor to be lifted and them to sail out of port, a tiny voice came from his arms.

"Daddy, you left mummy behind." Jack closed his eyes, how was he supposed to explain to a 2 year old why her mummy wouldn't be coming back?

"Captain, where's Ana?" Jack opened his mouth to speak but his daughter got there before him.

"There was a man with a gun and he shooted mummy, and she falleddd to the floowa and wouldn't get up again. And daddy lefted her behind with that lady with the boy." Gibbs took a second to understand what the little girl had just said, but as he realized what she meant, his mouth turned in to an 'O' shape. "Daddy why did you leave her behind?" Jack looked back down at her and sighed.

"I'll explain in minuet. First I have to go get a bullet out of my arm." Jack turned around to Gibbs. "Can you tell..."? Gibbs nodded his head understanding what he meant. "Amy go sit in my cabin, I'll be there in a minuet."

"Captain... is you alright... other then the obvious that is." Jack turned around to his friend once again.

"What do you think?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Heather watched the pearl heading out, she saw the man with the gun was standing still, with the pistol by his side. Shaking her head and blinking back the tears she bent over Ana. Placing her hand over Ana's heart, as if to make sure she really wasn't alive, she got the shock of her life! Underneath her hand was a very strong heartbeat and when she moved Ana's head so she could have a clearer airway, she could feel the faintest movement of air, that was Ana breathing.

"Oh no... he's left..." Heather didn't get time to finish the sentence she was saying to her-self as the man with the gun, had now hit her over the head with it, along with the little boy in her hand.

"Sorry, but don't worry you wont remember anything, you'll only have a headache." The man looked down at Ana and hit her on the head too... to make sure she wouldn't remember a thing about her life. "Sorry darling, but its for your own good." He then picked her up and shouted back for his crew to get back onto his ship as he walked towards it with Ana in his arms...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat Milly on his lap as she looked up at him with her eyes that resembled so much of Ana, Jack wondered if he would manage to tell her. Sensing something bad, was about to be told to her she curled up on his lap, wrapping his arms around her like a blanket.

"Where's my mummy?" her voice sounded tearful and upset that it hurt Jack more.

"She's in heaven with Jimmy. (A crewmate that died.)"

"But I don't want her to be. Why cant she come back down and be with us?"

"Because she's not alive anymore darling." Tears splashed onto her cheeks, as she didn't understand why her mummy wouldn't be around anymore.

"But I want my mummy! Why isn't my mummy here?" Jack began slowly rocking the tiny child in his arms, like he did when she was a baby. As he pressed his face into her hair, tears of his own left his eyes.

From down in the galley they could hear Millie's cries for her mother and every single pirate down there was sat in silence, none of them quite believing they would never see their first mate ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry its such a short chapter but I thought I'd better update... remember to review! Suzy x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie and so and so...

A/N ok, im SO sorry I haven't updated for a month... or two! I hope people are still reading this! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Enjoy....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack opened his eyes and moved his neck from the position it had been in all night. As he looked down into his lap, he saw his daughter curled up in a tight ball, her arms clinging onto his as if her life depended on it. As he gazed down at her tear streaked face, all which had happened the day before once again dawned on him. This time yesterday he had been happy, he had his lover, best friend, first mate and soul mate, with him. Now she was gone, and if it weren't for the little girl peacefully sleeping on his lap he probably wouldn't be able to think he could go on without her.

Jack took in a shaky breath, gazing out of the window by his desk, at the sea. His thoughts turned back to that man that had taken away one of the most important things in his life. What he couldn't work out was why that man looked so familiar. And why did he want to kill him (the man not jack, although jack probably did want to kill that guy now!)? Tracing his mind back a couple of years, before Amelia was born, he couldn't find anyone that would still have a grudge against him- except the navy but he didn't think that counted.

"Daddy?" Jack turned his gaze back down to his daughter. Her eyes still shone with tears, the light glistened off them. "Is mummy back yet?" Jack closed his eyes, her voice was heartbreaking. She didn't understand, but then neither did he.

"No darling, I told you mummy isn't going to be coming back." Although it was his voice talking, it didn't feel like it was him saying it. After all he couldn't really believe it himself. Amelia's gaze turned towards the floor, her expression showed she was confused and sad, the tears if her eyes were still un spilled.

"But I want her to come back. I don't want her to be gone forever; I want her to be with us forever. Why can't she be?" Millie's eyes pleaded with Jack, for answers that he just couldn't give.

"I don't know, I really don't." looking down on her, he understood how she felt, he might have lost his mother at an older age, but he was still too young to understand fully what happened and why. At least she wouldn't have to worry about an abusive father though, befcuase there was no way that he would turn abusive on her, like his own had done to him, just weeks after losing his 'mama'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana opened her eyes only to shut them straight away again, due to the bright light in the room. Her head pounded and although she was lying down she felt dizzy and sick. Opening her eyes again, she realized that she didn't know who she was, where she was or how she had even got there. Panic raced throughout her body as she tried to move, only to be welcomed by a shooting pain throughout her upper chest. She screamed out in pain, and seconds later a man burst through the doors followed by another women.

"Who are you what am I doing here what do you want with me who-" Ana rambled at such a high speed the man could hardly hear the questions let alone answer them.

"Shh, calmed down Maria, your safe, your at home." Ana looked genuinely surprised at what the man said.

"Home?" The man laughed and looked over to the other women, who were just standing there, her herself looking a bit dazed.

"Yes Maria, home with me, your husband, James. Darling you feel down the stairs a week ago, I think you must have given your self a bad bump on the head while you were at it."

"Husband?" Ana looked down at her hand, and saw two rings; one a plain gold band that she assumed was her wedding ring, and the other a beautiful ring she assumed was her engagement ring. The fact it was the ring Jack gave her when they left his father for dead didn't come to her mind.

"You don't remember at all do you darling? We've been married 5 years now, Amber, my sister, she's your best friend." James pointed over to the other woman who was trying to look worried but was still clearly uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Oh. Can you- help me out, I want to go for a walk." James looker over to his 'sister'.

"No, no darling, you cant be up in your condition. That fall almost killed our unborn child." Ana stopped trying to get out of bed, her thoughts consisted of 'what the hell?' how was she to know that her 'husband' kidnapped her and that she was really 2 months pregnant with her second child with jack...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack at the helm on his ship staring off into the horizon, trying to get his thoughts away from what had happened the previous day. A sudden cry of 'Milly no' brought Jack out of his thoughts. Quickly handing the helm over to Gibbs who was stand in first mate, Jack ran over to his cabin, where Cathy was supposed to be looking after his daughter. Bursting though the door, his eyes went wide at what his daughter was doing.

"Amelia Grace Hope Sparrow what the hell are you doing?" tears were streaming down the little girls face as she looked up at her father.

"I'm going to see mummy. I want my mummy. This is how jimmy went so I thought I could go too..." Jack bent over his little girl and prized the knife out of her chubby little hands. As it dropped to the floor Jack cradled her, as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Cathy herself had tears in her eyes, but left the cabin, shutting the door behind leving the two of them to grieve.

"Sweetheart that's not the way to see mummy again. You will one day, it might not be for a very long time but you will see her again."

"Promise?" Jack nodded, trying to smile at the little girl, but failing miserably.

"I promise."

A/N hey, sorry if that was bad, out of practice. Please review! Suzy x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N im on a roll with updating at the moment so rock on! Please review, and hope you have a good xmas. xxxx

* * *

Ana sighed as she looked out of the window of her and her 'husbands' room. She looked around the room, and felt like she wanted to cry. It had been three weeks since she woke up after her 'fall', and she still couldn't remember anything to do with her previous life. For some reason she was never aloud out of the house, she had Amber on watch of her almost 24 hours a day. She felt restless and couldn't understand why. Flopping onto the bed, she stared out of the window to the sea and felt a longing to be out there that she couldn't understand. Getting lost in her thoughts, she went back to the dream she'd had the night before while James was next to her asleep.

It had been weird. She was there as was a man with long dreadlocks, plaits and basically knots, as well as a little girl smiling at their feet. The dream had been vague to her; really all she could remember was that as well as the fact she was on a ship that felt very familiar to her.

The door clicked open, and someone placed their hand on Ana Marias shoulder making her jump. Butterflies set in her stomach as she looked around. Her thoughts had taken her elsewhere, so she half expected the man in her dream to be the one placing his hand on her shoulder. Much to her surprise, disappointment took over as she looked at James.

"My love the doctor is here to see you." Ana frowned, why would she need a doctor?

"Doctor? Because of my fall? Because I can't remember anything?" James smiled a fake smile, and shook his head.

"No Maria, I mean about our unborn child."

"Why is something wrong with it?" James groaned in frustration as his 'wife' didn't get to grips with what he was saying.

"Maria, you're about 3 months gone, he has just come to check everything is alright at this early stage. That the child's heart is still beating after that dreadful fall."

"Oh." Shortly after the doctor entered the room, followed by Amber who, had for the first time since Anamaria's 'fall' left her alone for about an hour.

The doctor was first to speak, breaking the silence in the room.

"Mr. Chile, I think it would be best if you left now." James didn't look to please at that comment, but turned to Ana and told her he would be back later, before leaving the room.

The doctor whose name was Harding, walked over to her, asking her to lie on the bed. He lifted her blouse up as far as her breasts careful not to uncover them, and started feeling about her belly. Much to Anamaria's surprised she was very uncomfortable with what he was doing, and it was made worse with Amber staring at her stomach.

"Mrs. Chile, May I ask how you got this" The doctor pointed to the scar that went across her stomach from when they had released Cathy from her curse at her old home town. "And these." He then pointed to the fading stretch marks she had acquired when she was carrying Amelia.

"I… I don't know. I can't remember. Why is it important? Will it harm my baby?" The doctor smiled and shook his head.

"No madam. You don't have another child do you?"

"Not that I know of sir."

"Are you sure? What am I saying of course you would be sure? Right well… everything seems fine with babe for now. Heart beat is good and strong and the bump seems to be forming nicely so that shows good signs. Any problems don't hesitate to come and get me."

"Thank you Doctor Harding."

"Good day Mrs. Chile, miss Chile." The doctor nodded towards Amber who had gone very silent and very still. She managed a slight nod back, before going back to being completely still.

About 5 minuets after the doctor had left Anamaria's got bored of staring at Amber and finally asked her what was wrong. When Amber shook her head and left the room in a hurry, Anamaria just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, before going to stand on her balcony.

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm, his daughter asleep on his shoulder after having another tantrum. She was finding it hard to come to terms with not seeing her mother, which made it harder on Jack as he didn't know how to make her pain go away.

Cathy was doing her best to help, but the little girl just pushed her away, hating her simply because she was not the woman she so badly wanted. The only person Amelia was happy to be with was her father, and that was putting added strain onto Jack who as well as having to deal with grief of his own, had his daughter with him 24/7 and still had to be captain of a large ship that had recently lost its first mate.

Gibbs had taken over Anamaria's role as first mate, to begin with as a temporary position but it was becoming more and more permanent as the days went by. He had begun by only doing the small jobs without being asked, but as Amelia grew more dependant he had taken over more responsibility along with Will.

Every night since the incident, Jack hadn't been able to sleep. And if he did manage it, then it would be broken by the sound of crying coming from his baby's room. She had begun doing it loudly, obviously wanting comfort, but recently trying to be quiet as if not to let her father know she was still hurting inside, although it was more then obvious on the outside. She often ended up in bed with jack, curled up beside him, holding onto his body as though her life depended. Although in a way, that was a comfort to Jack. To have his daughter still beside him, giving him reason to go on living. Without out her, he wasn't sure what would have happened to him by now.

Looking up to her father, Millie gave him a cheeky grin.

"What ye after?" She giggled as she gazed up at him.

"When can we go swimmin'?"

"Swimming? You don't know how to swim darling, and I don't want ye drowning on me."

"I want t' know how t' swim." Jack studied her face for a moment, before taking a risk at suggesting something he wasn't sure how she would react to.

"How about, since daddy is a very busy man, next time we have stopped at a port, Aunty Cathy tries to teach you to swim?" a number of simple emotion's crossed Amelia's face as she tried to process what her father had said to her. Her face didn't look to hopeful so Jack was getting ready for another let down.

"Ok." Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head at his little girl's response.

"Ok?"

"As long as she doesn't tink she's my mummy."

"of course she wouldn't. no one will take over from your mummy ok. You understand that don't you?" Amelia nodded, and jack smiled before lifting her out of his bed, and gently pushing her towards her own room, motioning for her to get into her own bed.

That night he slept without being woken by crying for the first time in 2 months… but that wasn't to say he slept well…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N There isn't any Jack in this one today, but there will be a lot of him in the next chapter which will be up soon, if I get any reviews… enjoy…

* * *

Amber walked up to James who was sitting at his desk studying pieces of paper in front of him. She was so silent and still, that when she touched his shoulder he jumped out of his skin.

"Amber what the hell do you think you are doing?" James looked more than annoyed at his sister for disturbing him.

"Is it yours?" James looked at her blankly. "The baby. Is it yours?"

"Of course it is… what do you think… oh wait you knew that… no the kid isn't mine, but it will be bought up as if it is. Understand?" Amber's expression was unreadable as she looked towards the ground.

"Does… Does she…" James tapped his foot on the ground becoming inpatient at his sisters dithering.

"Well? Spit it out."

"Does she have another child?" James gave a laugh.

"Yes she does. Girl by the looks of things. Unless the other woman was holding her son and she was holding that women's daughter… but unlikely. Anyway so what if she does?"

"You took away a child's mother? I knew you were taking her away from that man, but you said… you said that he was keeping her prisoner. Making her stay there. And that it would be kinder of us to take her away from her hell… as long as she didn't know about it."

"Yes and we did take her away from hell."

"But if it was such a bad place, why not take the little girl as well? If he was such a bad man-"

"Amber will you shut up. I didn't take the kid because I didn't want her. I didn't know Maria was going to be pregnant. Otherwise I would have waited until it was born. I'm surprised it didn't die actually. I did empty a gun into her stomach." Amber shook her head, her face showing she was clearly disgusted at her brother.

As Amber turned to go out, for the first time they noticed Anamaria was in the room. And her face clearly showed she had heard a great deal of their conversation. As it turned out, she had followed Amber worried about why she was so unhappy and quiet since the doctor had been. The fact that she had stumbled into the office mid conversation was coincidence. She had heard the whole conversation from when James admitted the child she was carrying wasn't his.

James opened his mouth to say something but Anamaria got there before him.

"Tell me everything. And I mean everything. I want the truth and answers now."

"Maria darling…"

"Now!" James closed his eyes, trying desperately of a way to get out of the mess. The only problem for him was that his sister was beginning to feel terribly guilty after hearing the news that there was a little girl out there that believed her mother was dead. Having lost her mother at such a young age she couldn't bare to think she helped inflict that pain on another person. Or persons, if the man she had been with actually loved her and wasn't the monster that her brother had made him out to be.

"He kidnapped you, while you were visiting some people on a tiny island. You were with a man, he told me was keeping you prisoner. Only I'm not too sure if that's the truth now." Amber shot her brother a dirty look. "Anyway, you were with him and a little girl it would seem. I think that would be your daughter."

Slowly memories started to come back to Anamaria, such as holding a little girl in her arms for the first time, being on a ship and smiling up at a man with messy hair, laughing hysterically at that same man while he danced and sung, completely and utterly drunk yet still sober.

"Tell me more. How… how did you do it?"

"I shot you." James spoke up for the first time. Looking directly at Anamaria he continued. "And made it look like I was trying to get that man, so they would run away."

"They ran away?"

"He thought you were dead Maria." Amber spoke to inform her 'sister in law'.

"Yes indeed they did. But you weren't, and your friend realized this, so I whacked her and her little boy out too. The I knocked you over the head to get rid of any memories you would have of your former life." It was all starting to come out now. "Then I bought you back here, I'd been planning it for months, I had recently moved here so they thought you were still back in England waiting for me. When I took you off the ship and placed you in our room I rang the doctor and told him my wife had had a nasty fall down the stairs. That's when we found out you were pregnant."

Anamaria sat down, unable to grasp all the information that she was being told. It was beginning to make sense to her, and she still couldn't quite believe it.

"What about the man I was with, and the girl, my daughter. What about them, what are their names what?"

"You were with and could be married to, Captain Jack Sparrow." It was Amber speaking again. "I don't know your daughters name. Maria we thought he was a nasty man keeping you without your consent. He said he was using you as his whore."

Everything came back to her, her life before the **_Pearl_**, life before Jack sparrow, then the life with Jack Sparrow and everything that had gone with it. Him, her daughter, and their life she could remember it all. And she remembered how she had met up with James Chile again, and how he had almost ruined her life with Jack before her daughter had been born.

She remembered her daughters first steps, the first nights with Jack, Cathy, Will, her daughters first words, watching the sun come up and set again, the feeling of total peace and calm, only to have that broken by a man who thought he knew everything! Anger started to boil inside her, and her eyes showed fire that made both Amber and James take a step back.

"He is not a vile and horrible man, I was not his whore and I was most defiantly there with my consent. What right do you have to make my family believe that I am dead, and for you to make me think you are the one I love, when James Chile you most certainty are not. The man you described to Amber was yourself."

"Maria-"

"No! I want to go home."

"You are home. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Than you shall have your fight. I am leaving to find my lover and my daughter whether or not you like it. And I am leaving tonight."

As Anamaria got up, James walked towards her only to be stopped by Amber who had put her foot out to trip him up. While he was on the floor, she knocked him out with the book he had been studying, and when she next looked up Anamaria was gone…

* * *

A/N please review! Thanks x 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

It was just coming up to two months since the death of Anamaria, and Jack was returning to land for the first time. Finally realizing he couldn't put it off any longer, after plundering almost every merchant ship since, and having not seen any recently they had finally run out of food, water and much worse… rum.

Amelia was very happy to be able to run on land once again. She had begun to cope better without her mother; daytimes were usually the best, and nights the worst. Seeing as she had begun to get used to having Cathy look after her during the day before Anamaria was killed, it wasn't so much as a change for her. But at night it had always been Ana that had put her to bed, and taken care of her after dark. It explained a lot of the little girl's pain.

"Daddy… daddy look" Millie frowned as her father ignored her cries for him. "DADDY!"

"What, for heavens sake Amelia I'm busy." Jack turned away from his daughter; back to the man he was trying the bargain supplies with. Milles bottom lip began to tremble, and her father was unaware as she began running into the town…

* * *

"What do you want from me Amber?" Ana didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind her. Since the night before her memories had almost completely returned to her. "I'm not going back to him, so if that's why you came, you can turn around and leave again."

"He has a boat." Ana turned around.

"What?"

"He has a small boat. You… you can take it… take it and get away from him and this place."

"And… how do you suggest I take this boat and who exactly with?"

"I have the keys, and I want to come with you. I can't stay here and… if me helping you get away can help me get away then surly…"

"Ok, ok. So long as you don't try anything funny, and this isn't a twisted scheme to get me to going back to that rat that calls himself your brother."

"Oh believe me Maria, it isn't."

"Call me Ana, not Maria."

xxxxxxx

When Jack next turned around his daughter was gone, and without realizing it no one with was her. Thinking that she was with either Cathy or Will he turned and headed towards his favourite tavern, hoping to drown out the pain he had been holding in for the last 2 months.

When he headed back to the pearl, all was dark and quiet, peering into Amelia's room it appeared she was in her bed, considering it hadn't been made and her pillows were in the shape of a curled up body, no doubt from a game she had been playing with herself that very morning. Thinking all was well, he headed back into his cabin and collapsed into a rum induced coma, one that wouldn't lift until mid way into the morning the next day.

Waking up with the brightness of the sun on his Jack put his hand to his head and groaned in pain. He had one hell of a hangover. Listening out for his daughter's giggles, he seemed pleased about the fact he couldn't hear anything, which meant to him that she had been taken out by Cathy. Closing his eyes again he succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him… and the next thing he knew someone was shaking him awake…

* * *

"How long do you think?" Amber had been asking Anamaria the same question over and over since they had left port that morning. Sighing Ana answered the question for the millionth time.

"Round about sunset, if not before. Now please stop asking me that damned question."

"Sorry." Silence overtook the two women once more, as they looked out into the horizon.

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky as Anamaria set eyes on Tortuga for the first time in what seemed like forever. A smile set across her face, and butterflies in her stomach. If she had come at the right time, she could be about to be reunited with her family, and if not… then she would wait.

* * *

When Jack next woke, the sun was no longer beating down into his room, and it was far cooler than before. Still there was silence around. Sighing Jack got out of bed, and after getting dressed looked outside to see what time it was. The sun was low in the sky suggesting it was getting near to 7 or 8 o'clock, and he still hadn't seen his daughter all day. Looking into her room, her bed had been made and he assumed she was still out with Cathy.

Jack returned to his cabin, only to be disturbed ten minuets later by a knock on the door.

"Come…" As a man entered, Jack narrowed his eyes… now why did he look so familiar?

"Hello Son."

"Son? Excuse me mate but I think yer mistaken."

"No."

"My fathers dead. Died about 3 years ago. I'm not yer son."

"Were you or were you not Jack Summers, before leaving your home town with a bunch of pirates, after finding your sister- Emily- dead, and your mother long gone?" suspicion stirred from within Jack.

"How d'ye know so much?" The older man smiled.

"Because like I said. I am your father."

"And like I said my father died 3 years ago." The man sighed.

"Let me tell you a story."

"Oh yay a story. Look I really don't have time for this-"

"Just let me speak. Just before your sister was born and your mother married that man I was in a relationship with her. Her parents didn't approve and I… well I didn't actually have any to approve of anything. She fixed into a marriage with Samuel Summers, and had no choice about the matter. He didn't know of me and we planned to keep it that way. Anyway, not long after Bella married him, she fell pregnant. Since we had still been seeing each other secretly she wasn't sure whether or not the baby would be mine or his. As it turned out Emily was his, and she could tell by the fact she looked so much like him. Our cover hadn't been blown." The man paused. "Anyway for a further 5 or 6 years we continued to see each other. Bella had been pregnant quite a few times since Emily and had lost all of the babies. Anyway, she fell pregnant once again and she had you. Only this time you weren't so much like your father, but like me." Jack nodded, understanding the feel of familiarity the man in front of him had. "Anyway, Sam clocked on and told Bella if she didn't stop seeing me, he would kill her. And I guess you can tell that when he made threats he meant them. So I moved away and didn't see her ever again. The next thing I heard was that she had died, and her two children had been left to be cared for by their father. When I finally got the courage to go and get you both… well I was told you had both died. Your sister for sure, I visited her grave beside your mothers, but you… no one knew where you were so you were assumed dead. It was only when I heard you had been back to that port that… I realised you were still alive and started looking for you." Jack nodded once again and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Will burst into the cabin.

"Will what do you…?"

"Where's Amelia?"

"I thought she was with you?"

"We haven't seen her since we docked, me and Cathy guessed she'd been with you the whole time, but we haven't heard her since we got back on and she isn't in her room." Panic wrote itself across Jacks face as he realized his daughter had been missing for over a day and a half and no one had realized until now. Standing up abruptly, he took a last look at the man who had named himself as his father, before running out of the cabin and onto the land, as the sun set behind the horizon.

* * *

"So… I guess this is goodbye?" Ana smiled at Amber, as they docked the tiny boat at Tortuga.

"I guess so. So bye." Ana started to turn around, just as amber spoke out again.

"Erm… Maria I mean Ana, where do I go now?" Ana grinned,

"Up to you. Make your own way, I'm going home…"

Walking through the town that was so familiar to her, she decided to take a slight detour on the way to the main docks. Smiling as she walked through the back ally's she stopped when she heard a noise. From behind the bins, she heard snuffling, the sound of someone crying.

"Hello? Who's behind there?"

"I want my mummy." The sound of footsteps running towards the alleyway could be heard.

"Where is your mummy?"

"I don't know"

"How about we find her? Come out here?" Silence filled the Ally; the footsteps had stopped for a moment, and the snuffling too. The tiny head peeked out from behind the bin. A giant smile spread across the child's face as she recognised who was standing in front of her.

"Mummy?" It took Anamaria a moment to realize that stood in front of her, was the little girl she had been longing for so badly. The footsteps had started up once again, and stopped as Ana swooped her baby into her arms.

From behind them, came a voice that was both shaky and disbelieving.

"Ana Maria?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N this is forAnamaria's Lil' Sidekick since she has threatened to take out a law against me to stop cliff hangers hehe(you can stop puddling now...till next time)anyway please review... enjoy...

* * *

"Anamaria?" 

Ana changed her gaze from the little girl to Jack. Both of them stood still in silence, both unsure of what to do next. More footsteps could be heard coming there way, and still the two pirates stood as though captured in time. The footsteps stopped, and beside Jack stood Will and Cathy. Like their captain, they both stood with their mouths hanging open, unsure of how to react to the woman that stood before them. Will was the first to recover.

"Anamaria? I thought-" Jack interrupted them.

"You thought correctly. She isn't-cant be there." Will leaned closer to Jacks ear so he could whisper.

"She's stood in front of you Jack, holding your daughter, of course she's there."

"Will take Amelia."

"Huh?"

"Take Amelia back to the ship, its past her bed time." Will silently stepped forward. Understanding Anamaria handed over her smiling daughter, kissing her head as she did so. Millie seemed unwilling to go, but a few gentle words in her ear from her mother helped. Will started walking away, understanding the need for Jack to be alone with the woman he loved and had thought was dead, but Cathy didn't seem to have grasped that concept. Realizing she wasn't behind him, Will walked back and took her by the arm, practically dragging her along with him. Protests could be heard for a while. When silence filled the Alley once again, it was Anamaria that spoke first.

"Hi?" Jack stayed silent. He could just about cope with losing her, but to find that she was still alive had shocked him to the core, and he didn't know what to do or how to react. "Jack-"

"Shut up." Ana opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You- you can't be here. I saw you die; I felt your heart stop. You can't still be alive, it isn't possible." Anamaria smiled.

"Possible, but not probable. Is that what you say Jack?" Jack looked straight at her, it was one of the few times, he couldn't hide his emotions. Several were present in his eyes and face, some of those disbelief, relief, grief and happiness. And out of them he didn't know which to feel.

"You died. Your heart stopped. He killed you. You can't be here. You just… cant." There was a long pause. Anamaria didn't want to say anything, knowing that he wasn't finished with his piece yet. Knowing that he was saying his thoughts out loud, still not believing she was really there. "I… I must be dreaming. That's what it is! Yes… yes… either that or I'm completely mad now, no. no I'm dreaming. That makes sense. You're just a dream. Just a dream. That's what it is."

"If I'm just a dream then why were Will and Cathy and Amelia here?" Anamaria took a step forwards.

"They were in the dream too…" Anamaria stepped closer again.

"If I'm just a dream they why are you all over the place."

"The dream seems- seemed very real to me… until I realised that was what it was. A dream." Anamaria was close enough so their faces and body's were just inches apart. Jack could feel the heat radiating off her body, and her breath on his skin.

"Just a dream."

"Aye, just a dream."

"If I'm just a dream will you wake up when I do this?" Ana got on her tip toes and kissed Jacks lips. At first he was unresponsive, but it didn't take him long to get into it and forget he was just supposed to be having a 'dream' or convincing himself about it.

It was quite a few minuets until they broke off the kiss, both gasping for air. Neither of them talked as Jack pulled her into him again, thinking if he was dreaming then he was going to make the most of it, and Ana well… just enjoying being with the man she loved. Finally after at least 15 minuets, Jack did the one thing, that when he did have dreams like that, woke him up. He reached for her heart.

Jumping apart when he found a heartbeat there he went into shock again. Normally when that happened, he would wake up in a cold sweat after finding no heart beat and Anamaria's stone cold body in his arms. This time was different though, and it shook him to the bones. When he next spoke it was barley a whisper.

"You're… your really alive?" Ana nodded and Jack almost forgot to breath. "What? Where? Where have you been all this time?" Ana opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "And what in the devils name is that?" Ana frowned, before she noticed he was pointing to a bump that was slightly larger then last time at 3-4 months.

"There's time for that later, yeah? Now. Can I go home or what?" Jack smiled and reached for her hand.

They walked back to the _**Pearl** _in silence, Jack still reeling from that fact that the mother of his child was still alive, and Anamaria just happy she was going home at long last.

xxxxxxx

The deck was deserted when they got back, and it was then that they both realized how late it was. Only night watch (who weren't doing a very good job) was on deck, and they were asleep. Still not letting go of Anamaria's hand, they peered into Amelia's room, where it looked as though she had long been asleep.

Walking into their cabin, Jack looked truly ashamed at what a mess it had become. Not really caring at that moment, Ana just walked over to the bed. Finally letting go of his hand, she climbed in. Jack knowing without being told or signalled to, got in beside her, and they just lay in silence, until they dropped off to sleep together… the first night in months both of them had a good nights sleep…

* * *

A/N i thought id let off the cliffys this time around. Please review, thanks. Suzy x 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke before sunrise. He hadn't slept long, but it was long enough for him to have a better nights sleep than he had had when Anamaria was so cruelly taken away from him. Sighing gently he gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He had woken up before, during that night, and found she wasn't there. Panic had taken over him, thinking that it had all just been a dream- that was before he rolled over and found her sleeping form on the other side of him. Even now he still couldn't believe it was real. The ache inside him wasn't satisfied yet, and his heart still believed she was gone, although his mind was telling him she was right there, in his arms, where she should be and where she was going to be staying.

His hands moved down, tracing the outline of her body. They stopped when they got to her stomach. Either she had put on a lot of weight where ever she had been, (they were yet to discuss that.) or she was pregnant again. He had a funny feeling it was the latter.

Anamaria woke to see Jack smiling down at her. His hands were on her growing stomach and the feeling of contempt was with her. All that was missing was her little girl, and she was sure it wouldn't be long until she was with them.

They both lay in comfortable silence, both of their minds elsewhere. Jack's was overridden by all the new information he had been given in the last 24 hours. First of all, and the main thing to him, was the person he had once shared his life with was now back from the dead, which in itself was a major shock. Second was the fact that he guessed she was pregnant, which would mean unless that man had impregnated her rather quickly and before he had even got to her, he was going to be a father again. That made him immensely pleased! Then there was the suspicion that something was going on between his good friend William and Cathy who had taken it upon herself to become a nanny to his daughter. He was pretty sure they would be announcing either the fact they were together or that they were engaged sometime soon (he knew the whelp would want to get married again someday). And then finally there was that man who had claimed to be his father. Jack still wasn't quite sure how to take that news. The first thing that made him suspicious was that he didn't actually know the mans name, so with that couldn't link it back to any of the fairy tales his mother had told his sister when they were children. She always used one mans name as the price that came and whisked the princess away, and it certainly wasn't his father- or who he thought was his father- name.

Anamaria had other things on her mind. Far less then Jack but still quite a bit. Being reunited with Jack had bought back a few of those missing memories, but some we're still hazy. Like why she had rings on her finger- her marital finger. Upon meeting her lover again, she became pretty sure he wasn't the type who would marry, which had begun to make her panic and think that she had been married to James after all… maybe without her realizing it? For that she had taken both rings off, and for safe keeping put them in her pocket. Another hazy memory was how she had actually ended up being with Jack. She knew that she was there by choice, her heart told her that, and so did her head. The problem was she couldn't work out how it had all happened, seeing as Jack on first impressions most certainly would not be the type to settle with just one woman. All these thoughts progressed onto other thoughts, which made her worry all the more. The other things on her mind included her daughter and her life on board the **_Black Pearl_**. Anamaria knew she defiantly didn't have to worry about whether or not Amelia would know who she was. She knew who Anamaria was before Anamaria realised who her daughter was! She was wondering about her life on the pearl though. Considering all her memories had been wiped, it was understandable that a few things were still hazy, but the **one** thing she could not remember for the life of her, was what she did while on the **_Pearl_**.

Both pirates' thoughts were interrupted by their bouncing 2- almost 3 year old. Amelia beamed down at them from where she was stood towering over them both. She was enjoying her moment of being higher up then her mum and dad, when jack grabbed her at the shoulders, causing her to squeal and proceeded to tickle her much to the amusement of Anamaria and the enjoyment of Millie. The small family stayed in the cabin for most of the day, just enjoying being back together and not asking any questions about what had been and what was yet to come…

xxx

Will assumed since all that could be heard from the captain's quarters was the sound of laughter and talking that Jack had finally given in and admitted Anamaria was still alive. The fact that he could also hear Amelia put him out of his worry, as after finding her not in her bed again he had begun to think she had disappeared once again without anyone realizing.

Most of the crew didn't know that Anamaria was back and very much still alive, so quite a few went around with looks of disgust on their faces upon hearing a woman's voice coming from the cabin. The general thought was that it was a whore who had just happened to stay a bit too long and met Amelia. The feel among the men was that it was wrong to do that to the 'poor lil lass that lost 'er mam'. However had they known it was the 'poor lil lasses' 'mam' in there with them, there probably would have been a much happier atmosphere on the ship. Although Will was dying to tell them all the good news, Cathy had convinced him that it was best if it came from jack. Mainly because they were more likely to believe him, as well… he held the proof did he not?

xxxx

It was well into the afternoon sun before Jack and Amelia emerged from the cabin. Most of the crew had gone back onto land and those that were still on the ship had gone down to the galley to eat and play cards. There was only Will and Gibbs on deck, both arguing about a petty thing, that had something to do with some shape or form of alcohol. Gibbs was the only one Will had confided in about Anamaria, and he was sceptical to say the least. Seeing Jack come out of the cabin without his girl, made Gibbs doubt the information William had told him further.

"Ello captain." Jack looked up to see the two men looking at him expectedly.

"Hello?" Will looked on wide eyed, as though expecting something to happen. Mr. Gibbs well, he just looked pissed.

"Erm… Jack haven't you forgotten someone?" Jack looked Will straight in the eye, knowing what he was talking about.

"She… wanted to be alone for a bit. Me and madam here are off into town to buy some sweeties." Will and Mr. Gibbs nodded as Jack walked down the gangplank and into the town centre, his daughter in his arms.

"'E didn't say anythin' about Anamaria, Will. Was ye lyin't' me boy?" Will sighed.

"No I was not. Just… give him time. Maybe they have some things to sort out before they make it known to the world again." Gibbs grunted, before taking a swig from his flask and walking down to the galley, leaving Will alone on deck. "Thanks Jack." He muttered under his breath.

xxx

It was Jack who put Amelia to bed that night, much to her protests of wanting 'mummy'. Any crew that heard her say that just hung their heads, thinking she was crying out for someone that wasn't there once again. After leaving Anamaria on her own for a bit- due to her request- Jack hadn't let Millie go back in to be with her mum, much to her disappointment.

Anamaria had requested some 'alone' time after finally becoming overwhelmed at everything. She had told Jack she needed some time to collect her thoughts, which she did but while sleeping. Jack returned and found her asleep and smiled. Sitting down beside her, he gazed at her for a few minuets, and stroked her hair. This was enough to stir her from her slumber.

"Hey…" Jacks voice was softer than usual.

"Hey…" Anamaria's voice was still groggy from sleep.

"We need to talk…"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N yeah... there really isnt much point to the next couple of chapters. Manily talking. All has to be done to get on with the story though, still a few events need to happen before i can leave Jack and Ana in peace hehehe. Please Review thanks xxx

* * *

"We need to talk…" Anamaria closed her eyes for a moment again. She knew they needed to talk, he obviously did, but she really didn't want to at that moment in time.

"Not now… maybe later?" It was a question to Jack, and she didn't get the answer she had been hoping for.

"Anamaria…" His voice was gentle but gruff. It wasn't what he usually used around her; it was a mix of Amelia and the crew's voice. Her one hadn't been used since she came back. It was amazing, how many different tones one man used for different people. His crew's was kind but firm, unless he was angry or pissed off. For Amelia it was always gentle and understanding and for her… well, there was no way to describe what it held. So many different emotions were contained in the way he spoke; it reflected the way he looked at her- which also hadn't been the same.

The atmosphere between them was tight with tension as neither of them spoke. Anamaria sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Unsure of what was going to be said and how it would come about she didn't move. They both sat on the bed, neither of them looking at each other, neither speaking a word.

"Well… this was a great talk, we should do it again sometime but I have to go-" Anamaria made to get out of the bed to leave but Jack took her wrist gently to stop her.

"What happened to you?" The question she had been dreading. How was she supposed to know? In response Anamaria just shrugged causing Jack to sigh. "Are you not going to answer me then? Do I have to spend the rest of my life just… wondering?" Ana's eyes dropped to the bed, and she bit back tears. He defiantly wasn't the man she remembered.

"I… I have to go." Ana got up to go again and this time Jack didn't stop her… well not until the last minuet anyway. He jumped in front of the door just as she was getting to it.

"You can't."

"I shouldn't have come back. I don't know what I was expecting but I certainly haven't found it. I think my memories came back wrong or something, because right now all that I was told seems very true." Jacks back relaxed against the door. His eyes softened. He went to try and touch Anamaria but she flinched and moved away. That single movement cut Jack deeper than any knife ever could.

"Please tell me Ana." Anamaria sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know… I need to know what, where, what happened to you those two months." Finally getting his words out, Anamaria looked at him for a few minuets, and then she nodded and headed back over to their bed.

"Where… where should I start?" her voice was small, and unlike her. It held the uncertainty of things that she was going to reveal, things she had once thought were the truth.

"How about when you found out you weren't dead."

"I woke up in a bed. No memories of how I got there, who I was or who was around me." She paused, looked at Jack who was still stood against the door. "Do you remember James Chile?" Jack was silent for a moment, before his eyes narrowed.

"Aye."

"He claimed he was my husband" A low growl came from deep within Jack, but he didn't say anything so Ana continued. "I had rings on finger-" Jack interrupted her.

"Aye about that, I noticed you weren't wearing them anymore. Did that son of a bitch take them from you?"

"**YOU**gave them to me?"

"Aye don't ye remember?"

"No… does this mean I'm married to you then?"

"No, no, no, **NO**. I gave you the colourful one when we killed Sam; it was my sister's remember?" Jack moved closer and sat back down on the bed, so they were now facing each other. "And the plain golden one I gave you when you were about to have Mils. You were on an island that to have children there, you had to be married-"

"So why didn't you marry me?" Her voice was laden with curiosity.

"Because 1) you didn't want to and 2) pirates don't get married."

"If I remember correctly pirates don't fall in love or have children, but from what I see and what I think I remember, we did both of them. Why not marriage?" Jack sighed.

"Like I said, you didn't want to."

"So you would?" Jack avoided the question.

"Aren't we a little off topic here?" Anamaria shrugged. "How about you continue." Realising she wasn't going to get the answer to her question right then and there she carried on.

"Well like I said, I had rings on my fingers, which I suppose I should put back on if they were from you… anyway; he claimed to be my husband. Said I had 'fallen down the stairs' and had bumped my head. It didn't explain the gun wounds though, but I was too dazed to ask and well the longer it got the sillier it seemed to ask."

"How did you find out you weren't really… well… did your memories come back gradually or?" Ana smiled.

"No he blew it. The doctor came to examine me. Said the baby had a good strong heartbeat-"

"Baby?"

"Come on, you've noticed I know you have, so don't play dumb."

"Yeah I've noticed you've got a bump there, but you haven't said anything about it and for all I know you might just have put on a little weight."

"All on my stomach in a nice rounded shape?" Jack shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. As though she knew what he wanted to ask she answered it for him.

"Of course it's yours Jack. I'm about 4 months gone, and considering we were at sea 4 months ago- well at least I think we were, brains a bit fuzzy- who else's is it going to be hum? Mr. Gibbs?" Jack smiled, understanding the joke.

"Well you have always had a very close relationship with him… although I'm not sure if anyone can compete with his pigs." They both fell into fits of laughter, the old feeling returning briefly to them. "So… the baby?"

"Aye. Baby. Doctor had come to check all was well. He predicted that I was 'round 3 t' 4 months."

"And that's how you found out? What did you remember that you weren't there or?" Jack shrugged confused. Anamaria smiled.

"No. Amber- his sister who had been acting like my best friend – went very quiet after the doctor noticed my stretch marks that Amelia had very kindly left me. He asked me if I had a child already and of course I couldn't remember about Millie so I said no. That's when it hit her that her brother hadn't only taken me away from you but from my child too." Anamaria was silent for a moment. Jack opened his mouth to talk again but Ana started before he could. "She was off for a while, before she walked out. After a few minuets I followed, and heard there entire conversation. James was talking about Millie and you as though you were shit on the back of his foot. He admitted the baby I'm carrying wasn't his, and in the end, how he kidnapped me. I also found out he hurt Heather- oh god. I hadn't thought about her what if she's not alright, Jack what if he killed her and its all my fault, what if, what if." Anamaria began working herself into frenzy, panicking about her friend and her son. Jack tried to calm Ana first by words, then by holding her. Neither of them spoke for a while, Jack waiting for Anamaria to become ready again. Finally when she pulled away from him she gave a weak smile.

"OK?" Ana nodded. "Do you want to carry on?"

"Yeah" Anamaria spoke softly. "I found out how he had done it, and managed to trick you into think the shots were meant for, which made you run. After that memories flooded my brain and well I ran."

"From James?" Anamaria nodded once again. "And then what? How did you come to being back here?" She took a deep breath before carrying on.

"Amber came to find me. I don't know how she did, but she found me. She told me she wanted to come here with me, and help me get away, also giving herself a new lease of life. Seeing as she had a boat, I agreed." Jack smiled, remembering all the grief Anamaria had given him when he stole her boat. It seemed like a lifetime ago. "We set off the moment the sun hit the land, and around sunset we landed on this gracious island." Jack sighed, finally somewhat satisfied about where his girl had been the last few months.

"Then you found Amelia, and I found you and here we are…"

"Aye, here we are…" They both locked eyes and Jack moved forward to kiss her, but she moved back.

"First there are a few things I need answering Jack". Jack sighed and bowed his head.

"Ok… but a little one just too keeps me going?" Ana grinned, well what harm could it do? They had all night and she was enjoying the feeling that was coming back to her…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N thanks for all the reviews... i wont be updating again till at least sunday im 'fraid. Please review... thanks xxx

* * *

The little Kiss that seemed to rejoin Jack and Anamaria's relationship turned into an all night thing. They didn't get round to finishing their conversation, and the next thing they knew was when Amelia's little face was peering down at them as she shook them awake.

"Ello trouble." Jack's voice showed he was far from awake, but just enough to satisfy the little lass before she started jumping on the bed giggling madly. Both Jack and Ana stayed where they were though, wound in each others arms, and didn't make a move to catch their daughter.

"Wake up." No response. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, **WAKE UP!"** On the last scream Amelia managed to lose her balance and topple off the bed. It didn't take long for her parents to move then.

Luckily she didn't get anything more serious then a bump on the head, since Anamaria had cleaned up in the cabin the day before, removing all litter (including broken rum bottles), which meant there was nothing dangerous for her daughter to fall onto. Just because she hadn't sustained a serious injury doesn't mean she was howling the place down. For the first time in so many months, it was Anamaria who calmed her down. Jack also too note that it took far less time than when anyone else did it.

Grabbing the little girl and swinging her on to the bed she once again burst into fits of giggles. Plonking Millie between Jack and her self, the next hour or so went on to be torture for the little girl, as she couldn't get away from the hands of her parents tickling.

Xxxxxxxx

Finding she was exhausted from all the laughing she had done, Amelia was asleep in the middle of her parent's bed, with them either side.

"We never did quite finish off that conversation last night did we…" Jack smiled as he watched his daughter sleep.

"No we err got a bit 'distracted'"

"That's one way o' puttin' it." Both pirates laughed gently.

"I suppose we should really tell th' crew your erm… back from th' dead."

"I suppose we should. Ha what do you think they've been thinkin' hearings' a woman's voice the last two nights?"

"Probably think I've got some 'pleasurable company' in here. Especially after the noise we made last night." Jack grinned a received a light thump from Ana.

"Jack?"

"Hum…"

"When are you setting sail again?" Jack frowned, and then suddenly realizing due to him being reunited with Anamaria, he had forgotten all his duties of Captain, **and** hadn't done anything about getting supplies. HE'd told the crew they would be settining sail at noon.

"Oh shit…" Ana watched as he jumped out of bed grabbing a few clothes as he went. "We'll talk later." Anamaria nodded and took a sleepy yawn.

"I'll stay-" Not quite finishing her conversation as she drifted back into the slumber her daughter had woken her from. Smling, Jack moved from the door back over to the bed, kissing both of them on the heads before reluctantly leaving.

xxx

As Jack left the cabin most of his crew were back on the ship already. As he walked towards Will he noticed he was getting quite a few dirty looks.

"Wha's their problem?" Will looked at Jack.

"You made enough noise last night to let just about everyone know what you were doing. Considering they don't know about Anamaria they think its disgusting that you're with a whore so soon."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed. I'm surprised your out of your cabin yet Jack. Still quite earlier, and I'm assuming you've managed to get Amelia back off the sleep so…?"

"It would seem I've been" Jack paused searching for the right words. "Neglecting my duties of captain the last few days and well… things have to be done."

"No they don't." Jack frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Me and Gibbs took care of it all. By the way when are you going to reveal to them that Anamaria is back? I'm getting quite sick of Gibbs calling me a liar, since he still doesn't believe me about her." A small grin appeared on his face.

"Soon boy, soon. I was wondering do you think it would be better before we set sail or after?" Will smiled, a thought suddenly accruing to him.

"I don't think you should tell them. I think you should just wait until they notice, you know her wondering around the ship talking to them in the usual way. Be far more interesting!"

"Indeed it would. Now ye sure ye've taken care of everything?"

"Yes Jack."

"The rum?"

"Plenty of it."

"Food?"

"More than enough for now." Jack nodded, there was nothing else to do but update the log books, and only the captain could do that. There was no repairs need doing, so he didn't have to ask about that. Feeling all was well with his ship he walked back to his cabin, just before he got to the door he turned back.

"Will?" Will didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing.

"Aye."

"If I'm not out at noon, come and get me. Savvy?"

"Aye captain." Jack smiled, and returned to his cabin where both his girls were still fast asleep. Resisting the urge to climb in beside them, Jack settled himself at his desk and started on the paperwork that needed to be doing…

xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Jack hadn't been sat at his desk for long before a knock was heard from his door.

"Aye." Jack didn't even look up, assuming it would be one of his crew coming to tell him something that was either about to go wrong or had gone wrong. Noticing that the person who had entered his room hadn't yet said anything, but was now standing inform of him, Jack look up.

"What do you- oh?"

"Hello." Jack stared at the man, who had had the decency to keep his voice lowered, after the noticing the two sleeping bodies on the bed.

"How can I help you sir?" Considering Jack didn't know the name of the man that stood before him, he decided formality was the best way to go.

"Taylor Russell."

"So you do have a name then…" The man stood before Jack was the man who had claimed to be his father only a few days earlier. "It really isn't a good time right now…" Jack looked over the sleeping beauties on his bed and then back to Taylor.

"Captain Sparrow you are leaving at noon, when else do you suggest I talk to you?" Jack sighed. Anamaria had woken up was currently still lying down watching the two men talk, a frown on her face as she didn't recognise their visitor.

"Look… can you come back in an hour and I'll talk to you then. I don't know what you're expecting from me though."

"I'm not expecting anything from you Jack. All I want is a chance to talk to you, and put some demons to rest." Jack sighed, and nodded, as he watched the older man leave the room.

Jack rose from the chair he had been sat in, and walked over the bed kneeling down beside it so he was eye level with Anamaria. She didn't have to say a word before he started to explain.

"Tha' man tha' was in here, is claiming to be my father." A look of surprise washed across Ana's features.

"But I thought he was dead? I remember helping you kill the son of a bitch."

"Aye I know, that's what I thought, but apparently my mother was a dark horse. According to that man, she had a secret lover and well… do I really have to go into detail?" Ana shook her head and sighed.

"So what now? Do you remember him at all from your childhood?" Jack went quite for a few minuets.

"No. I remember stories with the mans name in it, but I don't remember him at all. I guess I wouldn't if my father stopped my mam from seeing him. I do remember Emily telling me that she was never aloud to go out without him anymore."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know. You heard him on the way out, he said he wants to put demons to rest whatever he means by that." Ana just looked at him, not replying. Jack started to rub Millie's stomached gently, trying to stir her from her sleep. For that he received a rather grumpy response, causing Anamaria to laugh.

"Will had an idea about how to let the crew know about your return." Millie was desperately trying to fight off her dad and stay asleep, but was losing the battle.

"Oh yeah how's that then." Anamaria was stroking her daughter's hair, as Jack tried to wake her up.

"You know that isn't helping. He said that you should just wonder around, and act like nothing happened. See how long it takes them to notice."

"They'll all think there going mad or seeing ghosts." Jack grinned.

"Aye. That's the whole point of it."

"You're an evil man Jack Sparrow. So when does this kick in then?"

"I was thinkin' after we set sail, that way they can't get away from yer ghost other then jumpin' overboard. Maybe in the galley tonight?"

"Aye ok." A knock was heard on the door once more. "Looks like your 'friend' is back. Do you want us to leave or?"

"No. Might as well stay, I'd tell ye anyway." Ana nodded as Jack shouted 'come' at the door, causing Amelia to become properly awake much to her displeasure.

xxxxxxx

Taylor walked into the large cabin. He noticed that his son's wife- or who he assumed was his wife- was now up, dressed and sat not far from Jack. The little girl who had also been asleep was no where to be seen, and he guessed they had sent her to be with someone else while they talked.

Seeing Anamaria still in the room wasn't what he had expected, but he did get some sense of satisfaction that his son seemed to have a very open relationship with his lady. So far Jack hadn't said anything, and neither had he. He sat down on the chair that was pointed out. An uncomfortable silence ran through the 3 of them. Neither him or Jack knew how to start.

"So ye say yer Jack's father?" A look and feeling of relief swept across Taylor as Anamaria broke the silence.

"Aye."

"How can ye be so sure? Seein' as ye weren't exactly part of his life?" Taylor took a good look at the woman sat before him. She looked at him with accusing eyes, not believeing him for a second.

"I can never be sure miss…"

"Its Anamaria. No miss. Cant stand damn formalities such as 'miss' and 'sir'. Other when there needed." Taylor nodded. He had taken a liking to her already.

"Anamaria. But from what I see, and what I saw when he was born, he doesn't have a single feature that matches that of Samuel Summers." Both Jack and Anamaria flinced at the mention of the name.

"Right." Anamaria looked across to Jack. He was sat, his feet up on the desk infront of him, staring at the man that sat before them both. "and say we were to believe this… new information. What do you want from 'im?"

"I want nothing from him." Both Anamaria and Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Then why bother coming here?" Taylor smiled.

"Many reason's. Firstly, I wanted to see what sort of a man he had become. Then there was the fact I wanted to let him know he wasn't related to that" Taylor paused, using his hands to show he was searching for the right words. "man. And then there was to give him this." From the pocket of his worn jacket, the old man bought out 3 boxes. Each of different sizes. He stood up and put them beside Jack's feet on the desk, before sitting back down again.

"Whats in th' boxes?" Jack spoke for the first time since the man had re enetered the room.

"Open and see." Sighing Jack took his feet off the table and took one of the larger boxes. He opened it to find a necklace his mother had once worn. His eyes shot up to the man accusingly.

"How did ye get this?" Taylor had been expecting that question to crop up after handing the things back to their rightful owner.

"Your sister." Jacks eyebrows once again rose, his eyes disbelieving. After a few moments of silence Taylor continued. "Emily knew I had a close relationship to Bella. I had heard of your mothers illness and had come to say my last goodbye. Your sister regonsied me immediately as to the man your mother had been 'friends' with shortly before you were born. Bel liked to bring her out with her, she wasn't fond of leaving her in that stuffy house." Taylor paused, a smile on his face for a while as he thought about Jacks mother. "Anyway, while I was there she had taken a few of your mothers most treasured possessions. That was that necklace. In that box" Taylor pointed to a medium sized box. "is her braclets, and in that one," the last of the lot, the largest, was pointed to this time. "a frame with a painting in." Jack took his eyes off the man infront of him, to the box that lay infront of his eyes. Curiosity took over him, and he opened it. Emotions overtook his face, and his body as he looked back almost 30 years, to see his mother and sister looking so happy as they posed with him for a painting. They had, had many done over his 7 years with his mother, but that was the only one they had ever had without his father, and it was the one he had missed looking at the most.

It was a rare occasion to see Captain Jack Sparrows eyes fill up, but the sight of his dead sibling and mother had made it one of those occasions. The only other time Ana had seen him exactly like he was then, was when their daughter was born, and he held her in his arms for the first time.

"I shall be going now." Taylor got up, nodded towards Anamaria, while Jack sat still staring at the painting. He then made his way over to the door.

"Where will ye be goin' now?" Taylor stopped and looked back at Anamaria.

"Find a way home I guess. Nice to have met you Anamaria." Before she could say anything else he opened the door only to be met by Amelia, who banged into his legs, before looking up and beaming a winning smile at him. He crouched down to her eye level.

"Hello young lady, what would your name be?"

"Melia."

"Amelia, that's a pretty name." Millie grinned at that comment.

"Who are you?" Anamaria smiled at the bluntness her daughter had with strangers.

"Taylor. Im a friend of your Daddys."

"Are you goin' to be on the boat?"

"Nope 'fraid not little one. Now I must be on my way." Taylor once again went to make his way out of the door into the brightness of the morning sunshine. Amelia bounded happily over to her mother. Just as his body was going out of sight, Jacks head snapped up.

"Wait…"

* * *

A/N Finally! i have finished all the taly crap that needed to be outta the way, and now i can get back to the action. I'd say there was only another 3 or 4 chapters left, but could be more if i keep having ideas pop into my head. Please review on the way out thankies! XXX 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N hey, thanks for the reviews. I might not be updating for a while... i seem to have stopped being able to write anything decent and ive gone back to school and have just been swamped by work. Please review as it always helps me to write faster :-) Suzy x

* * *

Jack breathed in the salty sea air. They hadn't left Tortuga long ago, but already he was feeling much more at ease, the waves lapping up against the side of the ship and the horizon spread itself out in front of his eyes. The sun was high in the sky, and it was far too hot for any of his crew to be working at that moment in time.

He along with Will and Gibbs, were the only people out on deck. Anamaria had decided to stay out of sight during lunch in the galley, saying she wanted to wait till they let the anchor down in the evening. Millie couldn't understand why her mummy wouldn't go out and play with her, and kept telling other crew members about it. They had all shook their heads and smiled at the young creature, obviously thinking her imagination was going into overdrive.

On one of the pegs on the wheel of the ship, hung a beautiful necklace, the one his mother wore when he was a child, the one his father had returned to him, deciding it should be placed with its rightful owner once and for all. Jack hadn't even looked at the bracelets, knowing that they didn't hold much in his heart. Sure they would be pretty, but they weren't anything special to him. It could be that it was because he had seen Samuel buy them for his mother those years ago. He had a feeling he wouldn't even keep them himself, or give them to Anamaria. She wasn't one for wearing bracelets. In his mind he went over the fact he could give them to Millie when she was older, but if she turned out anything like her mother, like he had a suspicion she would, he doubted she would ever need them very much.

The necklace was made of 2 different gold's. Pure white and the usual golden colour. It was in the shape of two hearts woven between each other, both different colours blending in together as the hearts melted into one. Along the outlines, were many tiny jewels. Rubies, diamonds, and emeralds all dotted around. The final touches were that of the tiny hearts placed in-between the jewels, all fairly faint, but if you looked close enough they were still visible. It was definitely a gift a man would give to the woman he loved, it resembled so much.

Jack knew Anamaria hadn't seen the jewellery. He had also seen her eyes weighed down with curiosity at the piece that he had held before him. He was waiting until the 'opportune' moment to give it to her. Well he knew she wouldn't say anything about it, wasn't in her nature… she liked to let him open up in his own time, which he would do.

Mind you, she had seen the painting. She smiled at the sight of her captain at a tender again of 5. Taken 2 years before his mother died, and everything was peachy in their household. Both pirates knew that that painting wouldn't be disappearing any time soon; it had already been placed proudly upon his desk.

While looking over the picture in his cabin before, Jack had noticed the artist that had painted its name on the bottom. At a closer look the words 'Taylor' began to form and that was when he knew his father had indeed been in contact with him before, just in a very different way. It made him wonder if that was why his mother looked so happy, gazing in the direction of the artist as he would have worked. That was when he made a decision.

He had called Taylor back, after catching the last part of the conversation with Anamaria, and also the way he behaved around Amelia. Jack had offered to take his father back to his home, in a way of thanks for bringing back so many important childhood memories. He lived not far from port Chapman, but far enough for Jack to agree going there. Taylor had seemed pleased enough to be offered the opportunity to spend time with his son, son's 'wife' (he still hadn't been corrected on that.) and granddaughter. Although he was quick to defend himself, and say that that hadn't been why he came back to them. He seemed genuine enough that all he wanted to do was return the belongings before his time on the earth passed away. When offered the passage, he had agreed, only on the terms that he was to work and be treated like one of the crew. Anamaria had noticed the hint of a smile behind Jack's eyes when this was heard. Being seen as equal made it a lot easier for him to get to know his son, and he knew this. Taylor knew that if he wasn't on special treatment it would make it easier for his son to get to know him, just as he would a new crew mate. Only there was one condition…

After going with Taylor to grab his belongs- the few that there was- Jack had asked his father to do him a favour. After seeing the family portrait he had had done as a child, he had asked his father whether or not he could possibly do one of his young family. Taylor's eyes had danced at being asked that question. There was nothing better to him than to paint, just as for Jack there was the ocean. The one thing Jack had been hesitant at was the fact of posing. He knew Anamaria wasn't one to stay still and Amelia defiantly didn't have the patience or manners to do so, after being brought up a very different way to him. The older man had just smiled at this concern and told his son not to worry. He would get a family portrait, and they didn't need to pose. Jacks eyebrows had rose at that comment but he had said no more about it.

xxxxxxx

The sun had begun to set across the horizon and they were in the middle of nowhere on the Caribbean Sea. And there was nothing better than that for Jack. Deciding it was time to call it quits for the day, he called for his crew to drop the anchor. It was earlier than usual, and dinner wouldn't be ready for at least an hour. It gave the crew some time to cool off, which was a perk for them.

Jack also wanted time to cool off. He was very aware at the fact his crew were oddly distant from him. They had all been rather attached to Anamaria and only too happy when the pair finally got it together, but after hearing Jacks apparent romp with a whore they had all become disgusted at him. They had been expecting it to happen, but not so soon and defiantly not with Amelia going in the next day and meeting the woman. The fact that it hadn't actually been a whore was known yet, so Jack wasn't too worried by the glares and the grunts as he talked to the men. He had also explained the situation to Taylor who found it oddly amusing and agreed to play along.

Walking into the cabin he found both Anamaria and Millie on the floor drawing on paper. It was a sight he hadn't come across before, and was rather surprised. Neither of them had noticed him come in, and Millie sat happily talking away about one thing or another while drawing. Making sure to keep his presence unknown Jack silently walked behind Anamaria and bent down to her ear.

"Whatcha doin' luv?" Ana shot up, jumping out of her skin, almost hitting the ceiling. Jack chuckled pleased at the response he got, but quickly stopped at the sight of a glare from his lady.

"Daddy look. I dids you and mummy and me there's." She paused to point to 2 larger scribbles and one little one. "And then my uncleys here." Plenty more scribbles to look at, this time in a different colour. "And there's uncle will and aunty tathy and there baby." 2 pairs of eyes shot towards the little girl. Did she know something they didn't? "And there's our boat, and the sea and the sun and the clouds and the rainbow and the rain." Millie stopped a big smile on her face at her masterpiece.

"That's very good darling. Now can you tell daddy why Aunty Cathy and Uncle Will have a baby?" Amelia nodded her head grinning from ear to ear. Both Jack and Ana stayed still expectantly while Amelia just looked at them. "Are you going to tell us darling?"

"I cant it's a seeecret."

"Mummy and Daddy can keep the secret too." Millie put her head on one side and forehead borrowing in thought.

"But tathy said not to tells anyone, 'specially my mummy and daddy."

"Sweetie, are they going to have a baby?" Millie grinned obviously thinking they too had been let in on the 'secret'.

"Did they tell you too?" Jack looked to Anamaria, mouth slightly agape. Ana just smiled, and laughed slightly.

xxxx

"Come on poppet dinner time." Amelia looked up at her father, her tongue still poking out from when she had been concentrating.

"Is mummy coming too?" Jack smiled, anticipation fluttering around. His crew were about to have a shocking realization and he couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Aye she is, but she won't be if ye don't get a move on. Now" Jack pointed to the door and his daughter jumped up, happy that her mummy was finally going outside the cabin with her once again.

Not many of the crew were in the galley when Ana walked in, Millie's hand firmly in her grasp. The dinner had yet to be served which explained a lot, and Ana slunk into her usual place, hat hiding most of her face. Millie climbed up beside her; she sat in-between Anamaria and Cathy. She was quietly singing to herself when the dinner bell was ringed.

It was like a stampede of men. Each hungry, each wanting to get there before it was all gone. It took a moment or two for them to fill the room out, and at first all that could be heard was chewing. Anamaria hadn't lifted her hat much, her face still hidden from view.

It was Gibbs who noticed first. The vacant spot where Anamaria once sat was once again filled. He could quite see who was under the hat (Ana had changed her hat to make it less obvious) and it was enough to stop him from eating. Jack noticed this and a grin appeared on his face as soon almost every pirate in the galley had stopped eating and was staring at the 'new' pirate. Jack nudged Anamaria's leg under the table, and she took it as her cue to look up, and make her face visible. As she did so, every one of those pirates' mouths fell open, some even losing the food that was half chewed inside.

"Carry on eating boys nothin' t' see 'ere."

Plenty of comments plagued the galley, each gasped out. "Mothers love" "am seein' things 'at what it is" "am seein' ghosts is me"

Jack chuckled. The response they got was even better then he had hoped. Millie had finally stopped eating, a little frown on her face.

"Oh did I forget t' mention Ana came back a few days ago? Yeah seems like she hadn't died after all." The room was silent and Jack began to wonder whether he had done the right thing or not. Then from nowhere a huge roar came from all the pirates. It had finally sunk in she was back and they planned to party!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey, short chapter, which to be fair isnt my best work. But i havnt updated in a while and was beginning to feel slightly guilty... please review. Hopfully i will update again soon, but i'm back at school once again next week so no idea... review! (thatnks for the reviews by thw way) :-)

* * *

Half way through the night, Anamaria got to talk to Cathy who confirmed she was indeed pregnant. She also found out that they planned to marry as soon as Will found Elizabeth and had their marriage annulled. They were hoping it would be before she had the baby, but they weren't too worried if it wasn't.

The crew had over rejoiced at the news Anamaria was still alive, and was back with them. Quite a few came up to Jack to apologise for the way that acted around him; after it was made clear there had been no whore on the ship. That was a very big thing for most pirates to do and Jack was touched by the loyalty of them.

Millie who had been down in the galley for most of the party, had tried desperately to stay awake throughout it all, but had ended up falling asleep on her mothers lap while she talked to Gibbs and Charlie.

Anamaria's tale had been told, told again and then again by the end of the night. At one point she was a hero that stopped a whole town from burning down, bumped her head then remembers her life and come back to the **_Pearl_**. It was changed so much she loved to hear about it herself.

Taylor loved the feeling of being back on the ship, although most of the party he sat in the corner, drink on the table, by himself just watching. When Jack came over to try and get him to join in, he waved him away saying he was busy. Jack wasn't too pleased with this, but was so drunk he didn't think too much about it.

The next morning was an interesting one. Taylor didn't seem to be in any hurry to get back to his home, so Jack gave the crew the day off to recover from those dreadful hangovers they all had. He himself then headed back to bed. The only ones that hadn't been drinking were Anamaria, Cathy and Amelia. The three girls spent most of the day on deck, Amelia drawing away and Ana and Cathy chatting.

It wasn't until the evening rolled over again that Jack found out what Taylor had been doing the night before sat in the corner by himself. At the time he hadn't noticed the pad of paper and the paints beside his father. When Taylor presented him with many drawings and paintings the next day, it was all Jack could do not to hug the man. But pirates didn't hug. Well they weren't supposed to but he wasn't very good at not doing things. The one that was prided the most though was the one of the small family. He had got Anamaria, Jack and Amelia all together. It looked as though they had been posing, when infact they had been talking. Amelia was asleep on her fathers lap and Jack and Ana were looking at each other smiling. It was another painting that would take pride of place in the captain's quarters.

The next day they set off sailing again. Taylor had turned out to be good at sailing much to the surprise of Jack. But then he later found out, when he talked to him, that Taylor had too once been a pirate. One with a gift for drawing. He had given up piracy for Jacks mother, and when they were stopped from being together, had moved so he was far away, but still close enough to see her every now and then. Although to do that he had to give up piracy for good, and after she had died, had never gone back to it. It made sense to Jack now, why he longed to be out at the sea, piracy was in his blood.

* * *

As they drew closer to Taylor's home town it became apparent to Jack that something was not quite right within the port. A deathly fog surrounded the outskirts, which was strange considering the day it had been, had not been a day for that kind of weather. Although the temperature had dropped dramatically as well.

The tiny port town was deathly silent as they drew closer, only one or two lights could be seen lit up inside the houses. Along with the silence of the town, a silence among the crew appeared as well. Everyone was filled with a strange apprehensive feeling, of what was to come.

It was only when they were close enough to go through the fog did Jack realized what was happening. Pirate Attack. Had it been any other port town he would have turned around then and there, not wanting to get involved in what was going on. Well, he was a pirate too so he couldn't condemn what they were doing, for he had sack many towns before too. But this time, he found he couldn't just leave them to wreck the place and kill all that stood in their way. It was his fathers home and a sudden realization showed him that he wanted to in someway protect his home and all that went with it.

A hand on Jacks shoulder bought him out of his thoughts.

"Jack, we should turn around, come back in the morning when they've left." Jack studied his fathers face, the old man was full of clear concern about the well being of his only child.

"No."

"Pardon? No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean, we're going to go, get your stuff and then you are to come back and live on the **_Pearl_**. Understand?"

"Jack, firstly, it's far too dangerous. They're in the middle of sacking a town, get in their way and they will kill you-"

"I can take care of myself. They can't get to me, I'm one of the best fighters there is."

"I don't doubt that for a second. But secondly, I'm thrilled that your saying you want me to live here, but can't it wait just another night till we get my stuff then? It wont make any difference." Taylor's eyes were pleading with his sons, but Jack was having none of it. Once he set himself something to do, his determination would drive him through with it.

"We're going **tonight**. To keep it safer we'll only take a few people that way there's less chance of us getting caught in a cross fire. Savvy?" Taylor groaned. He could see no way of talking his son out of it himself, so decided to take on some… other form of persuasion…

* * *

"Anamaria. I really don't think it's a good idea." Ana just looked at the elderly man, half an apple in her hand.

"Tried telling him that huh?" Taylor nodded. "Fine ill give it ago. I really cant see what the problem is though Tay. Quick in-out. He knows not to get in others ways." Taylor sighed. His back up plan didn't seem to be going the way he had wanted it too. He had been hoping that Anamaria would oppose what Jack was doing so much so that she would put up a great fuss about it all. After all her being pregnant would make Jack want to keep her calm and stop any stress that may come her way. Yet she seemed fine with the whole plan which made Taylor wander if it had been such a good idea after all…

* * *

"Ana I'm going. It will be fine. Trust me." Anamaria narrowed her eyes at the father of her children,

"You go, I go too." Jacks eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're going, then I'm going to go too."

"But Ana- darling- you're pregnant."

"Your point? I'm not letting you go without me and that's final."

Taylor practically had his ear pressed up against the door of his son's cabin. The conversation was not going the way he had hoped.

Taylor was straining to hear the last part of the conversation and almost jumped out of his own skin when the door suddenly opened. Jack narrowed his eyes at his father but said nothing of it.

"To the boats…"

Taylor took one look at Anamaria who was obviously coming too and muttered "this isn't good." Under his breath…


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they touched land it became clear that leaving the **_Pearl_** during a town raid was a very, very, very stupid thing to do. The ruthless pirates that were sacking the town had already started leering at Ana Maria as they got closer. Due to her pregnant state, Jack suddenly understood his father's worries and regretted bringing her along- although he had yet to realize the real danger he had walked his family into.

Stepping onto the hard ground, Anamaria fell between the two men, both of them acting to protect the pregnant woman. Her heightened senses due to her pregnancy were alert and she could tell that what they were doing was seriously wrong.

"Jack- **JACK!**" Jack swivelled round and stopped in front of his pregnant girlfriend.

"Aye?"

"I want to go back. I don't like it." Jack sighed, and Taylor raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known them for very long- a few weeks at most- but already knew that Anamaria very rarely said anything along those lines. The only problem was, his son was too much of an idiot to take the warning.

"We'll be gone soon luv. It won't take very long, 10 minuets, 30 at the most. Ok?" Anamaria looked upon the pirate captain as if he had gone mad.

"No it's not ok. Something not right, I can feel it. I want to go back!"

"Well you cant, not yet, I'm not leaving Taylor alone to get his things, and I'm not letting him take you back, since I don't know where I'm going. And before you say anything, you're not going alone either, not in that state."

"I'm not ill, I'm pregnant, and ill be fine by myself. I'm not an invalided either."

"I know your not but-" Jack paused, when his father cleared his throat. "What"

"Look, I think we've established that she isn't going by herself, you don't want to take her back, and I can't since you don't know where you're going. Now, let's go, since the sooner we get there the sooner we get back. Alright?" Taylor was met by silence and stony looked. "Alright Anamaria?"

They remained in silence, as they set off again, Anamaria refusing to let either of the men touch her, or even be near her, but stayed close enough for them to help if she got in any trouble.

It was a relatively simple journey there. They went through alleyways, avoiding the main streets, where the pirates were.

As they stepped inside Taylor's house, both Jack and Anamaria were surprised at just how tidy and kept it actually was. Thinking that he had been living alone for most of his life, Ana had assumed she would be stepping into a pit- much like the crews place to sleep!

"So… erm… why is it so tidy?" Taylor just shrugged at the woman's words.

"Not keen on mess, 'ats all." As Jack started to look curiously at all the books upon the bookshelves, and basically at the surrounding environment, Ana began to grow impatient once again. They had been in the house more then 5 minuets before she started complaining and asking if they could leave.

Then something struck her. How much she had changed since she got back from, well, being kidnapped. She had stopped being her usual self, and had become dependent on those around her to well… protect her. Like a woman was supposed to, only… this woman never liked to. Yet there she was, dependent on Jack and his estranged father to get her back home safely. And why? Because she was pregnant. What about after she had had her baby, after that, would she still be dependent on them? Probably. It seemed to her, that she had lost all sense of independence.

This wasn't going to happen for long.

While Jack and his father carried on looking around and gathering stuff, Anamaria silently slipped out the door- and headed towards the **_Black Pearl_**.

It took Jack a whole of 10 minuets to realize Anamaria wasn't only not in the room, but the whole tiny house. And as soon as that realization kicked in, so did panic. Panic he hadn't felt since she was 'killed' and Amelia went walk-about. Calling upon his father, they gathered the last of his things before heading out, Jack certain that Ana had been kidnapped again- for in his mind, she wouldn't be stupid enough to go wandering alone in her condition!

* * *

It took them 20 minuets to find Anamaria, having stopped off at the tiny rowing boat they had bought along with them, to put things in and make sure she wasn't already there waiting for them. Unfortunately for Anamaria, her plan hadn't gone exactly the way she would have wanted it to.

Anamaria's journey

Stepping out of the house, into the cool air, she looked around, a smile growing broadly on her face. She'd done it. She'd broken the habit of letting others take care of her, and it felt good. With this in mind, she set off, going back the same way she had come, with Jack and Taylor.

She made it to the rowing boat with relative ease. She had gone the back alleys, like before, but now she was at the boat, she realized that she couldn't go anywhere, until Jack was back, otherwise she would be stranding them. Anyway, she didn't think she would have enough energy to get her across the sea back to the ship. Fair enough, all that would have been fine, **if** the boat wasn't in full view of the other pirates.

They had been leering at her to begin with when she had got off the boat, and now she was alone, being pregnant and tiered, made her an unbelievably easy target. All of a sudden, she remembered exactly why she had stayed close to Jack and his father, and cursed herself and her hormones for making her think she was strong enough to fend for herself in situations like this, in the state she was in.

end of Anamaria's journey

After finding the boat empty and filling it with the things Taylor had decided to bring along with him, they hid the rowing boat around a cliff, so that no one could see it and steal the items inside. While doing this though, they heard very familiar screams.

As they hurried around the corner, into a cave lit by torches, Jack almost keeled over at the site of what was happening. Around 5 leering pirates were gathered round an extremely pissed off Anamaria, her anger covering the fright from within her eyes.

That was when it happened.

Without thinking, Jack charged in, fending 5 pirates off, away from his lover and unborn child. Taking on 5 strong men, to his one self, wasn't a particularly good idea, but after all, he was _Captain Jack Sparrow_, invincible!

Only this time, it proved harder then expected, with his father helping too. Once they had managed to kill off the 3 weaker men between them, Jack ordered Taylor to get Anamaria and take her away to safety. But the hormones had kicked back in, and although the situation she was in, she refused to leave Jack alone to fight. While she was arguing about this with Taylor, the invincible _Captain Jack Sparrow_ got seriously hurt.

Being slumped on the floor, a massive slash along his left arm and right leg, a position Jack wasn't accustomed to, he was able to kill one of the remaining me.

The fury in Taylor's eyes, warned the other man off straight away, but he wasn't lucky enough to get away, after he had backed himself into a corner. Going in for the kill straight away, Taylor wasted no time, in stabbing the man, enough to kill him, by a long slow death, in which he would be completely paralysed and unable to move, but be able to feel the pain of his life slipping away.

Turning his attention back to his son and the mother to be, his own heart nearly stopped dead.

Ana was crouched over Jacks body, pleading with him not to leave her. It was enough to break anyone's heart. Jack was barley still alive and only just conscious, and was whispering his dying words to Anamaria.

"Be strong."

With one last kiss, his life slipped away, Anamaria's tears splashing on his face.

Taylor himself wanted to cry. He had lost his son for a second time in one lifetime. Now he had nothing left.

As much as he wanted to be able to take his time in that cave, to say goodbye to his only child, he had a sudden suspicion that they were being watched. Looking up he saw yet more pirates headed their way- probably intent on killing them, like they had done Jack, for killing their crew members.

"Anamaria we have to go" Ana shook her head, barley looking up, from stroking the skin on Jacks cheeks. "ANA!"

"We can leave him" her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear the words.

"We have no choice. We'll come back, but right now we have to go, otherwise we'll get killed ourselves." Anamaria was completely exaughsted from the whole ordeal but still couldn't bring herself to go.

"I don't care" Taylor sighed.

"What about Amelia hey? And that child in there" pointing to her stomach. "You die you wont give that one a chance to live, and your daughter will have lost both her parents. Now **come on."**

Taylor practically dragged Anamaria up from her position, ignoring her pleas, and half walked, half carried her out of the cave. Seconds after reaching the safety of the boat, the cave was ransacked…

That last thing that that town saw of Anamaria and Taylor, was them on the **Black Pearl** sailing away… forever?

THE END!

* * *

A/N

So not quite the happy ending most people would be expecting. I think ill put an epilogue in, but don't hold your breath. Please review, since I love getting them. Sorry it took so long to update. :-) Suzy xxx


	15. Epilouge

5 years later

Anamaria has long since tried to get over the ordeal that happened at that small port town, that changed her life, and those around her, forever. It just didn't happen to be working to well.

It was 5 years to the day, since they had left Jack's body, not quite cold, in that cave alone, and since then Anamaria hadn't been able to fight the nightmares away, the image haunting her. The question of **_what if_**?

To begin with, her method of dealing with it was to pretend like nothing had happened. That Captain Jack Sparrow, was still alive really, and just on a mission by himself. She was able to live in that day dream, getting along quite happily, until the birth of their twin sons, Jacob and Jack. With their birth, came the shocking realization for Anamaria that Captain Jack, was in fact, not coming back. That their son's would never know their father, and that their daughter, would most likely forget him in person or just have vague and fuzzy memories. That was what hurt her the most.

She still blamed herself, for what had happened that night, **_what if_** spinning forever in her mind. She felt that Jack blamed her for his death, and had even convinced herself, that he would have wanted her to die instead of himself, and when she confided this in Cathy, was met by harsh words, those harsh words trying to shake her out of the state she was in, but only making her dig further into the pit she had made for herself.

Taylor had also been hit badly, by what he had witnessed in that cave. He was partly the reason why Anamaria blamed herself, for her too blamed her for the death of his son. However, he didn't desert her or her children, staying by their side on the **_Pearl_**, not speaking a word of his anguish, till the day he died, 2 years after Jack's death, for causes unknown to them.

But now. Now the time had come to put those demons to rest. To get on with her life. And the only way she could do that, was to find where her lover was buried, or, with the tiniest bit of hope inside of her, if he was still alive, find him and take him home.

* * *

Stepping onto the ground, Anamaria was overcome by the urge to be sick. The town she thought would have recovered by now was still in a shocking state of devastation, houses still in the same state they had been left in 5 years ago. The streets were littered with dead bodies, old and new. Some were nothing more then bones. Upon seeing this, Anamaria's first instinct was to go to the cave where they had left him, if these bodies were left to litter the street, then why wouldn't his body be left to rot in that cave? 

With only Will by her side- Cathy being heavily pregnant again, and not wanting any of the crew to come with them- they made their way to the cave- only to find it was no longer there. With no way of knowing what had happened to it, Anamaria was once again hit by a wave of anguish. If she couldn't find his body or grave, she didn't know what she would do. She would be forever in turmoil.

Will gently took her by the arm, and led her away from the site where the cave once lay. Not knowing the way to Taylor's old house, he let Anamaria once again take lead, following her through the devastated streets.

As soon as they got to the small hut, they knew instantly that someone had recently inhabited it. But that didn't surprise them too much. After all, people had to have a place to stay, after almost everywhere else was destroyed.

Since no one appeared to be living there at that precise moment in time, they decided to have a quick nosy around, see if there was anything that could give clues as to who was living there. They found a few peg legs- obviously the owner liked to have a variety. But what disturbed Anamaria was that they found beads- like the ones that Jack used to wear in his hair.

Feeling that she was never going to find out what happened in the end to her lover, she sighed and made her way towards the door, Will closely behind. As she reached the door though, she got the fright of her life to find a young woman, barley alive by the looks of things, standing in the door frame.

"Hello" A tiny smile appeared on the women's face, although pain in her eyes was visible. She barley more then one of those skeletons that littered the allies.

"Hi" Anamaria spoke warily, had they just intruded on this poor girl's home? "Sorry is this where you… erm, live?" The tiniest movement was made by the girl, what Ana made a guess at, as a shaken head.

"No miss. This was Mr. Sparrow's house. I'm afraid he passed away not too long ago."

Anamaria's face paled. Mr Sparrow. Sparrow. It couldn't be Jack. It had to be a coincidence. Jack had been long dead. And if he hadn't been, then why hadn't he gotten out of this place and come and found her? Although she was unable to speak through shock, Will had recovered faster then her.

"Mr. Sparrow you say? Could you describe him to us?" Thought crossed over the girls face for a moment before she began to speak.

"Well, he had had a bad leg and arm injury, so they had both been cut off. Luckily, he used to say, that it had been opposite sides, he used to joke had it been otherwise he would be forever toppling over!" The girl smiled in memory. "He used to have black hair, but towards the end it was more silver then black! For some reason he wore it with beads and trinkets, but then he cut them all out, not long before he died. He used to wear kohl underneath his eyes, from his pirate days he said. When I found out he used to be a pirate I was really scared of him, but that soon changed, he wasn't a bad man you see. Erm… what else? He had a hat he wouldn't let anyone else touch, that was buried with him. He said he was a really famous, wanted, pirate captain, but I hadn't heard many stories of pirates, I hadn't been aloud. He used to tell me all these stories of adventures he had had!" The girl paused, long enough for Will to say something.

"Why had he ended up living here?"

"He said that after that attack from those pirates, and after what had happened to him, he was better off dead then alive to his crew and family. He said he had family, and that I reminded him of his wife and daughter. This is why he looked after me after my own family died."

"I thought you said you didn't live here?"

"Oh I don't, I got married not long ago. Just before he died." The look of sadness crossed over the girl's features, and she spoke quietly. "But my husband died just after Jack did. I don't know why though."

By now Anamaria had sat down, unable to take in all that was being told to her. He had been alive, he had **been** alive. And yet, he had let her believe that he was dead. She had come back too late. Finally she found her voice.

"When did he die?" The girl looked down to her.

"About 3 months back."

"Where is he" Ana paused. "Where is he buried?" She took a good look at Anamaria before answering.

"Up on the hill, next to the church. He hated church, but I still wanted him buried there." Ana smiled briefly. He would have been better buried at sea, for that was where he was most of his life. But of course, since he had been too much of a coward to come back to her, it didn't matter really anymore. Did it?

It was Will who spoke next. "Why did he die?"

"He said he was dying of a broken heart, silly isn't it, but the doctor said he died of some sort of starvation. He never ate properly. He said he wanted to die since he found out he had lived. It was only when I married, that he finally gave up altogether."

"Well he was a coward then." The girl shot Anamaria daggers.

"He was not a coward. He just, couldn't go on. Those pirates had destroyed everything he had. He tried to leave, he was going to take me with him he said, but then he heard the news that everything he had, was well, gone."

"He thought we were dead?" Anamaria spoke barley in a whisper, but it was loud enough for the girl to hear. A look of shock spread across her face, as she finally realized who the dark skinned woman, sat before her really was.

"You're… you're Anamaria?" Will's mouth hung open, as the girl said her name. "But you can't be. He was told you and your daughters were killed by another pirate ship. He was told it destroyed the **_Black Pearl_** and everyone on it."

"And he didn't think to check. He's more of a fool then I thought he was!" Anamaria paused. "Hold on- did you say daughter**s**. I only have one daughter. I have 2 sons." The girl frowned.

"Erm, ok. But that's not Mr. Sparrow thought." Everyone was silent until Will spoke again.

"How about we visit his gave hey? Let's say goodbye properly." Everyone was silent once more, both Will and the Girl waiting to see what Anamaria was going to do. Slowly she stood up from her sitting position, and nodded her head. At this, the girl- whose name they still didn't know- walked out, and started along the streets, pausing every now and then to make sure Ana and Will were still following.

Xxx

It was only when Anamaria saw the gravestone did her finally admitted to herself that he was gone forever. It was then and only then, that she could begin to move on with her life and no longer be burdened by wondering if she could have done anything to save him that night, 5 years ago, in the cave. The fact that he didn't die helped her. Although she never saw him again, she was glad he lived a further 4 and half years. Forever she would wonder why he didn't check the rumours that he had heard, but the only thing she could think of, was that he couldn't, just in case, just in case they were true. For he too, probably lived in hope that they were still alive out there. Just as Anamaria had done.

The sad part is though, both of them were alive, and both of them were unaware.

Anamaria later found out that the girls name was Roseanna, and invited the child to live aboard the **_Black Pearl_** with them, and live some of the adventures Jack had told her about.

Their children grew up, listening in awe to the stories of what they're father had done, and how much of a hero he was. And although he wasn't there in the flesh, his sprit lived on through his children, especially one son in particular, who, although had never met his father, was the spitting image of him- personality and all!

The END

Xxx

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! This is it, the end to these stories, I'm not going to do a sequel this time i'm afraid. I can't really anyway, since Jack died and all! Please review! Thanks, Suzy xxx


End file.
